


From One Prankster To Another

by GlitzyGirl26



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: April Fools' Day, Blossick, Butchercup, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Girl Power, Humor, Laughter, PPG - Freeform, Prank Wars, Pranking, Pranks and Practical Jokes, RRB, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, The Powerpuff Girls, boomubbles, ppgxrrb, pranksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Butch pranks Buttercup in the oddest of ways and starts off by scaring her silly, and Buttercup launches into a series of plans to get back at her moronic counterpart....If only the Ruff knew what was in store for him...
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Miss Tea who is just a bubble of awesomeness inspiring people through her fics and art. I'm so glad you like this insignificant piece and from now until forever onward, this will always be for you! Take care of yourself and I love you!

_OO -prologue- OO_

Butch snickered as he waited inside his counterpart's locker. It was the perfect place to catch her off-guard and scare her silly. He tried to contain his laughter when he picked up the sounds of said girl's footsteps coming closer with his superhearing.

The Ruff had to hold a hand over his mouth to muffle his snickers as he counted down.

**3**...he could feel Buttercup putting in her combination on the lock... **2**...the locker was going to open any second now... **1** -

"April Fools, Butterbabe!" he hollered, jumping out as the door opened.

Buttercup yelped as she jumped up. All the textbooks that were in her hand clattered to the floor. "What the HELL!?" she screeched as an English Literature textbook fell on Butch's foot.

He yelped out in pain.

"Ow!" he cried, hopping on one leg.

Buttercup glared darkly at him.

"Butch?! _YOU?_ I swear, you'll pay for that! Come back here, you moron!" she shouted as the Ruff made a run for it.

"Good time to run," he muttered before taking off at full speed.

Buttercup was right on his tail as Butch finally let out all the laughter he'd been bottling up, angering the Puff even more.

"How the _h_ _ell_ did you get into my locker?!" she shrieked.

"I know your combination, duh," Butch responded, grinning when she crashed after he flew around her to sidetrack her.

"Oof! Hey!" she growled, "You do know you're not getting away with that, right? Because newsflash, YOU'RE NOT!"

"Really?" Butch danced, enjoying how easily he was able to provoke her, "Also, you of all people know It's not nice to yell at someone. Now what type of role model would that be?"

Buttercup roared as she peeled herself out of the wall.

"BUTCH!" she yelled.

Said Ruff only snickered, giving a two-finger salute before disappearing behind a door into one of the many classrooms that lined the halls.

"Can't be late to class, now can we?" he called before shutting the door in her face.

Buttercup fumed.

"You just wait 'till school's out," she threatened darkly as she stomped off, "Then you'll have it. April Fools, huh? I'll SHOW you _April Fools."_


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere else in the school, Blossom was walking very cautiously, knowing full well it was the first of April and was prepared to expect anything. You know how the saying goes: Expect the Unexpected.

The puff walked around the bend, expecting somebody to pop out and scare her, but thankfully, there was no one.

Blossom breathed a sigh of relief before falling flat on her back.

...Ugh, right.

Some kid had removed the caution sign from the wet floor and put it up on top of the lockers.

How typical.

Classic April Fool school prank, and Blossom fell for it all the same.

She groaned as she tried to get up without slipping again, cursing April Fools all the way.

Just her wonderful luck the great -and arrogant, mind you- Brick Jojo just had to walk by then.

"Oooh," he snickered, unaware of the wet floor (courtesy of the dratted kid that had hidden the caution sign), "Miss Prim and Proper Blossom finally cursed for o-AAHH-NCE!"

Brick cried out in surprise as his foot slipped out from under him.

Blossom had just managed to wobble half way up when Brick crashed into her, sending her back onto the floor.

"What the hell, Brick! OW" she cried.

Blossom was sprawled across the floor under the Ruff as his nose grazed her cheek and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment as tried to get off of her. His face must've been as hot as he felt.

Instead, because both counterparts tried to move at the same time, all they managed to do was bonk their heads and fall again.

Both teens blushed as they made one last attempt to get up.

"How's about you get up first and then I'll try," Blossom suggested under flushed cheeks.

"Good idea," Brick muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Once the Ruff was up, he offered his hand to Blossom, who just stared at it. Brick stared back. "Uh, hello? I don't have all day," he snapped, motioning to his hand.

Blossom hesitated, looking at him with narrow, suspicious eyes. "How do I know it's not booby-trapped or something?"

It WAS April Fool's. You could never be too sure.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Because it's NOT," he snorted, "That is far too below me. We happen to be in high school now, thank you very much."

Blossom slowly put her hand on his and was instantly yanked up.

She huffed and brushed herself off. "Well, tell that to the greens," she muttered.

"They're somethin' else," Brick muttered back, "No point wasting time. Anyway, nice chattin' with ya and all, Pinky, but I've got places to be."

And giving his counterpart a two-finger salute, Brick walked off, going wherever he was headed before he slipped on the wet floor.

Unfortunately, the water didn't end there, because right after taking three steps, the Ruff slipped once more and fell face=forward again.

Behind him, Blossom giggled and he groaned.

This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

It was finally time to eat and there was a loud buzz in the cafeteria as usual. Buttercup slid into a seat at a table and plopped down next to her sisters, still fuming over Butch.

"I will kill him today," she growled randomly.

"Who, Butch?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause another chokehold will definitely do the trick," she muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I HAD him last week!" Buttercup cried indignantly.

"And he had _you_ ," Blossom pointed out.

"You two aren't exactly the best when it comes to killing each other," said Bubbles, "Might as well just give up on-"

"No way!" Buttercup interrupted.

"Come on, Buttercup," said Blossom, "This is ridiculous. Why not just think of ways to get back at him for whatever he did to you this time rather than seethe and plan on murder?"

"What did he even do anyway?" Bubbles asked.

"He scared me silly!"

At this, Bubbles giggled and Blossom tried not to laugh as the tomboy realized she'd admitted to getting scared and flushed as she scowled at her sisters.

"It's not funny!" she cried as her cheeks flared, "It's very much justified. He jumped out from inside my _locker_ when I went to open it! My LOCKED locker, mind you!"

Blossom laughed as Bubbles chortled. Buttercup scowled harder.

"Cut it out!" she cried.

"Fine, fine," Blossom grinned, "But Butch really knows how to pull a prank."

Buttercup huffed. "What, you guys on his side now?" she muttered gruffly as she turned to her food.

"No no, of course not!" Bubbles reassured, "You know it's always family first."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"He's SO in for it once school's over," Buttercup growled, angrily chomping on her sandwich.

Bubbles lowered her voice. "What do you think she's planning this time?" she hissed to Blossom. The pink puff shrugged.

"Let's just hope there's no explosives involved again," she whispered back.

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah. Me, too. I really don't want to round up bombs seconds from blowing up all over the school like last year. And Butch didn't even come that day!"

Blossom agreed. "No kidding, 'cause the joke was on us. Maybe I would have been worth it if he actually got caught in it. But no. He had to call in sick the one day he shouldn't have."

Buttercup suddenly cackled, making the two girls' eyes shift over to their sister.

"What happened?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh-ho, I just got the _best_ idea _EVER_ ," the green puff grinned evilly.

Blossom and Bubbles shared a look as the brunette continued smiling with a crazed grin on her face.

"Get ready, Butch," Buttercup sneered wickedly, "Because you've got NO idea what's comin' at ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Butch snickered as he waited by his favorite little Puff's locker, prank in hand. Shame, for all of her rabid angry threats she threw at him the day before, the Puff was still yet to react, while he all happy-dandy in all his sniggering glory already had his _second_ trick up his sleeve to throw at her.

Literally; he was gonna _throw_ it at her, and it was going to be _hilarious_.

T minus 45 seconds 'till that bell rang and the Puff swooped out of there. She was always the first to hightail it out of her History class.

Butch had had a real hoot watching her snore through it all last semester when he'd shared the same class, mostly in anticipation of the aftermath when the teacher would yell her name and she would instantly spring up with expressions that were simply _priceless._

 _Thirty seconds..._ Butch couldn't wait.

If this worked, he'd have to thank Boomer later but his younger brother would probably just eye him in disdain after hearing how he'd decided to use the vital piece of information given to him.

Butch grinned. Weaknesses were, after all, a great thing to target at the enemy.

 _Ten seconds..._ adrenaline was pumping throughout his entire body as he tensed in anticipation of _the_ moment.

_5 seconds...3 seconds... -_ _**RRRRIIINNGGG!** _

There goes the slam of that door and the green-eyed Puff walking out.

... _2 seconds...1..._

And cue the shriek as Butch threw the very realistic looking _tarantula_ at Buttercup's face.

"AH! AAAACCCKKK!" she screeched in horror as she scrambled and swatted away at her face to fling the thing off, waving her arms wildly in panic.

Butch doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides as his shoulders shook with every chortle.

"Is that a _TARANTULA?!"_ Buttercup yelped, shooting up into the air with wide wild eyes as they bugged out.

Butch continued to laugh, unable to say anything.

The Puff's eyes suddenly narrowed when she noticed the hairy creature still yet to take a single step and her counterpart's laughing form meter's away.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Why you..." she growled darkly, "YOU! That was a prank?!"

"Which you still fell for," Butch managed, grinning with glee.

"I hate spiders!" Buttercup yelled.

"Pfft...Hahaha, the toughest fighter, afraid of some measly six-legged insect?" Butch laughed.

"They can be poisonous!" Buttercup cried indignantly.

Butch only laughed harder as Buttercup scowled, before lunging at him, tackling him down as she proceeded to strangle him.

"You asshole!" she cried.

Butch wrenched himself out from her grip and bolted in a flash of green, stirring up a storm of flying papers behind him.

Buttercup took off right on his tail, a loud boom in her wake as she the sheer force of her flight whipped the nearby students and almost threatened to rip the lockers off all its hinges as they all slammed open or shut, banging loudly against each other.

"Those two are going to be the ruin of this building," one kid muttered.

"If not the death of us first," another added.

* * *

"BUTCH, YOU-" Buttercup yelled in fury as she shot off right after the Ruff, "You IDIOTIC MORON! GET BACK HERE!"

Butch tossed her a smug smirk over his shoulder before grinning, "Not a chance, Babe."

"DON'T CALL ME _BABE!"_ the girl screeched, grabbing for the boy's leg and throwing him down to the ground with a loud crash after having caught it.

Butch winced at the pain and grit his teeth as he pushed himself back up to stare the girl down. He sneered at her outraged form.

"You wanna play? Let's play."

Buttercup cried out in aggression and shot forward to punch him. Butch blocked her fist and threw her up into the air before throwing her down.

She fell to the ground in a nearby raspberry bush and popped her head out of the shrubbery with a scowl on her face.

Butch smirked as she cried out yet again and shot out from the bush in a flash of lime green light.

"You're, THE WORST," she bellowed.

The Ruff only casually reached out and plucked a berry off of her hair and pooped it into his mouth, before quickly ducking down to avoid getting sucker-punched in the face as Buttercup swung her arm in rage.

"Ha ha, missed me," Butch taunted, "You're too –YOW! WATCH IT!"

"Oh, I'll be sure to watch it," the Puff responded darkly, kicking again as Butch hastily dodged it once more, "We can't have you down already, now can we? Why, the fun has just begun."

"What-"

"Have a taste of this!" Buttercup yelled, landing a punch to her counterpart's gut. He suppressed the wince and only grunted before grabbing her by both her arms and flipping her over his head, sending her flying across the sky behind him.

"Adios, Amigos!" Butch called, wiggling his fingers at her disappearing figure.

Even from all the way here and more as he hightailed it away, he still heard the string of curses the Puff bellowed at him.

He only chuckled.

 _Job well done, Jojo,_ he thought as he flew away.

Boy oh boy, her reaction to that tarantula stunt would be forever engraved into his head.

Butch snickered.

Her expression had been _gold._ Ha! If only she'd seen herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buttercup, honey, what on Earth?!"

It was four in the afternoon and the Green Powerpuff Girl was trying to balance several white bottles in her arms as she carried them upstairs

"Sweetie, what are you doing with-"

Buttercup grunted gruffly, interrupting the Professor, who was staring at his daughter like she'd grown another head, flabbergasted.

"Buttercup, in the very least, those things are very harmful to you! Where are you going with bottles of an-"

"Upstairs," the Puff grunted, "And don't worry. I ain't _harming_ anyone. At least, not too much. I just...need to create a plan."

"P-plan?! What plan?" the Professor sputtered as he looked at his daughter, "What sort of plan could possibly involve-"

"Professor."

The man sighed.

"I know what I'm doing. Just trust me. And _relax,"_ Buttercup rolled her eyes.

The Professor flinched. "Well, whatever you're doing, at least be careful of yourself. You know very well how dangerous-"

"Yes, yes, Prof, I know," Buttercup droned, " _Be utmost careful whilst handling such a substance because it has great potential to do you harm,"_ she recited, rolling her eyes, "I know."

And then the Puff floated up the stairs to her room, leaving her bewildered father-figure to himself.

* * *

"Wha- Hey! Whoa!" Blossom cried as her tomboy sister grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from her desk where she had been working, "Buttercup, what?" she demanded, "What gives? What are you- _Watch the hair!"_

"Sorry," the raven-haired girl only grunted as she all but shoved her sister through her bedroom door. Bubbles was already there, sitting on the bed, looking just as puzzled as she looked at Blossom.

"She got you, too, huh," she murmured.

"Oof!" the Pink Puff cried as the green-eyed girl closed the door shut behind her and put her hands on her hips. Blossom gave her an irritated look before joining the blonde on the bed with a huff.

"Now," Buttercup began, clearing her throat as she finally spoke, "Since we're all finally here, first order of business."

"Business?" Blossom asked, huffing as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Business," Buttercup clarified, "I am getting back at that god-awful idiot Rowdyruff boy and the both of you are going to help me."

"Excuse me?" said Blossom.

"- _ahem-_ What?" said Bubbles.

"You are going to help me get back at Butch for all his lameass pranks," Buttercup repeated slowly as if talking to a child, before straightening, "You were right, Bloss. This is ridiculous. So it's time to plan."

"Wh- _plan_?" Blossom asked.

"And why _us_?" Bubbles squeaked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well, you two _are_ my sisters. And-"

"That doesn't mean we also need to get roped into troublemaking with you and suffer the consequences!" Blossom sputtered, interrupting.

"-AND," Buttercup ignored, continuing, "Quoting you, Bubbles, it's always _family first,_ right? From January to December. So you're gonna side with _me,_ won't you?"

"We're not siding with anyone!" said Bubbles.

"As I said previously, that is no reason to partake in your shenanigans and get into trouble," Blossom huffed.

Buttercup sighed.

"Alas, I had a feeling it would be this way," she murmured to herself, before turning to her sisters, "You see, dear sister, choosing to adamantly _ignore_ your own _kith_ and _kin's_ problems here comes with a price to pay."

Blossom and Bubbles shared looks.

"What...price?" Bubbles finally asked suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes. Buttercup finally allowed a hint of her evil smirk on her face.

"How's about I tell you that I no longer want to keep your – _oh, what did you call it again, Blossom?_ Oh _yes,_ your little _boy_ problem a secret because oh, I dunno...Brick has been _quite_ interested as of late as to _why_ you're acting the way you are all squirmish and flustery around him and let's say he's offered me, well, _quite_ a nice bargain on my end to find out, seeing as we're sisters and all, so..." the Puff trailed.

Blossom blanched.

"...why not?" Buttercup finished with an evil sneer.

The Pink Puff scowled and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

Buttercup smirked.

Then she turned to Bubbles, who paled before she even opened her mouth.

"So what'll it be, Girls?" Buttercup cackled, "You in...or not?"

Blossom flashed her a dirty look. "It's not like you're giving us a choice," she muttered.

Buttercup smirked further. "I'm very _much_ giving you a choice, sister dear. Simply in or not?" she smiled smugly, "Your secret...or your sister?

"You know, blackmail is illegal," Blossom finally muttered as her face contorted to that of submission, giving in.

Buttercup grinned wildly and chose to ignore the comment. "Goodie! Now," she started, turning to the squirming blonde, "For you, my dear little sister-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Bubbles quickly cried, "Just, I just, I'll do it, okay? You don't, I don't want to hear it! You've already roped Blossom; It won't matter what I do anyway!"

Buttercup smirked at her, then flashed the two girls a big smile. "Good. Just wonderful, even!" she oozed in a sickeningly sweet voice, turning to her elder sister, "You see how easy things are when you just cooperate?"

"Cooperate, my ass," Blossom muttered, letting a swear out as she rolled her eyes and looked away, "This is called _blackmail."_

Buttercup clapped her hands before clasping them together and flashing them all another sugary sweet smile.

"I'm so glad we're all on the same page," she said cheerfully, ignoring Blossom's grumbles, "Now, that being settled with and out of the way, It's time for phase two of today's meeting of sorts."

"Ph-phase _two?"_ Bubbles squeaked.

Buttercup nodded solemnly.

"Phase two," she repeated, "Now we plan. And now that I've got my wonderful elder sister's _truly_ astounding intellectuality on my side and my sweet little sister rooting for me on the other, it's time we start."

Blossom groaned as Buttercup finally dropped her sweet façade and cackled.

"Let the games begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you want to voice any of your thoughts! :)


End file.
